


Three for the Elven Lords I

by Marta



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion - J. R. R. Tolkien, Unfinished Tales - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Marriage, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-21
Updated: 2004-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celeborn's thoughts when Galadriel accepts the Elven-ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three for the Elven Lords I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithildin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithildin/gifts), [Ranger1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ranger1).



"Tis a thing of beauty, is it not?" Galadriel ran her finger over the clear gem.

"It is," I said slowly. "But I have seen other things that appeared beautiful -- at first."

She saw the Two Trees in all their glory. The light her kinsman captured in his jewels. The jewels that drove  **my** kinsmen to death.

But I had seen other trees - of Middle-earth, not as glorious, perhaps, but as beautiful as those in Aman.

Did she not understand? She would accept Celebrimbor's gift? Very well; naught good would come of it, but I would stand beside her.


End file.
